A Princess's Diary
by Peachy1343
Summary: Ever wondered what it is like to be a Princess? Take a gander into Peach's Diary to find out!
1. A New Beginning

**_ATTENTION!_****_ I do not own Princess Peach. The story, however, is my idea. Sometimes it may include real-life events. It may also include violence or fowl language. Viewer discretion is advised._**

* * *

**Day 1, Day ** Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

Hello there, Diary! This is the first day I'm writing in you, obviously. The Toads believe I should keep a diary for my own, personal purposes. You know, telling gossip, my thoughts and/or feelings and stuff like that. Honestly, I believe it's for their own personal reading time. Luckily, I've chosen the most plain thing you'd never expect for a diary. A plain, blue, spiral-bound notebook.

Ahem, anyways, today was certainly... How should I put this? Mind-boggling, I suppose... During my usual walk through the park, I happened to run into Pauline, who was holding hands with Mario. Though it may come as a shock to you, diary, I didn't really mind. I'm not interested in Mario the way most people think. He's an interesting fellow, for sure, but I don't really care for him. Well, I mean... It's... Hard to explain. You see, Mario, was never really nice to me off camera. As a Princess, I'm supposed to deal with it, forgive him, and hope he doesn't do it again. I've been dealing with it for nearly 28 years now. Honestly, I'm tired of the way he treats me. But, enough of him.

When I saw Pauline today, she smiled at me kindly, but seemed to have a nervous look in her eye. I nodded, acknowledging to her that I understood, and she walked off with him. I knew exactly what she meant. He'd started to do the same to her, too. I, also, had used that smile. It was a pleading, "get me out of this abuse," smile. I still regret not being able to help my dear friend.

Sighing, I walked home, twirling my parasol sadly. I thought of ways I could help Pauline. Most of them, surprisingly dark, especially for myself. When I reached the castle, I decided what to do. Ask Bowser for his help. I know what you'd be thinking if you could think, "WHY ARE YOU ASKING BOWSER FOR HELP IF YOU'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED SO MANY TIMES?!" Well, the truth isn't far from that.

Long ago, about ten years to be exact, I was in the abusive relationship with Mario. The truth behind the kidnappings? I asked Bowser to take me and make the levels extremely hard for Mario, so I'd spend less time with him-and have less time being hurt. He agreed understandingly, knowing what I'd been going through. Everytime I think I'd be hurt by Mario, I'd send a blank message to Bowser on my cell phone. He'd know what it meant and come kidnap me a few moments later.

Ever since the agreement, Bowser and I are the closest of friends. He's always there to back me up whenever I require his assistance. He would help me out here, too. I'll message him tonight with my plan. I hope to get Pauline out of there soon. It's late, though. Thank you for listening!

Love,

~Princess Peach~

* * *

_**Note: I don't own any of the other characters, either. All of these relationships between everyone are my ideas. I hope to get stories up about my fan character, Aria the Angel, up as well. Message me if you want somebody of yours in Aria's stories! Please include a description of that person as well as how they act! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The Plan

_**ATTENTION!**__** Since my first entry had so many views, (I have to thank everyone who viewed it.) I will continue my series. I hope you all enjoyed the beginning one, that was my first fanfic, and I'm glad to be able to share my writings with others! Please review at the end and tell me what you would like to see in day 3. Don't forgot to check out my other stories, as well. Once again I do not own the Mushroom Kingdom (sadly), the Mario crew, or the game itself. These ideas are mine. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Day 2, Day ~^, Month *, Year $%**

Dear Diary,

Hello again, Diary! It's wonderful to see that you haven't been tampered with by the Toads. They still have yet to discover you.

Today went pretty well. I informed Bowser of my plan, which he agreed to, and we shall soon carry it out. I shan't say at this time what it is, in case somebody were to post this over the internet and Mario read it. (Me: *whistles innocently*) I did explain to Pauline that she will be staying here at the castle until further notice. I do believe I am doing the right thing. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Though, keeping Pauline here will give Mario more of a reason to beat me. I can't even begin to describe the-pardon my words, there is no better way to explain it- _living Hell _he had put me through. I, as a human being, cannot, WILL NOT, let it happen to somebody else. We will take care of this problem, once and for all. I wish not to resort to violence, but I am certainly willing to do so if necessary.

I do realize the entry was not very long, but I can make up for it tomorrow. Right now, I need to plan.

With love,

~Princess Peach~


	3. Success!

_**HELLO!**__** I'm so glad everyone loves my series! I would like reviews though. Thank you, HugeDumbJellyfish and YoshiWithAMustache. I appreciate what you commented! Anyways, I don't own any characters. Thanks!**_

* * *

**Day # Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

We officially have retrieved Pauline from the abusive relationship. Bowser was a great help during the plan. And, as I promised, I will inform you about the plan. It's not quite complicated, but simple plans are usually the best. What does matter is that Pauline is safe, and nobody- well... Nobody important- was injured.

The plan was really simple: get in, get out, don't use violence. We started by having Pauline "coincidently" standing by a window. We then hid in the bushes, waiting for Mario to leave the room. Bowser then broke down the wall and grabbed Pauline, "kidnapping" her. Mario was alarmed by the crumbling wall and ran into the room. That's where I came in. I tackled him to the ground and used my magic to pin him to the ground. Though he tried to fight, my magic was too much of a match for him. Bowser, Pauline and I jumped into the Clown Copter, whizzing back here, to the castle. Pauline is doing great. She is MUCH happier now that she's away from that good-for-nothing... Pardon me, talking about him makes me steaming mad. Allow me to cool down.

As I was saying, Pauline is happier now. Bowser was great today. He is also here, keeping busy with Pauline. She had many open wounds when we collected her. Bowser is such a great help. He's really a nice guy-turtle, really- once you get to know him. He may look threatening, but he's a teddy bear! Pauline really enjoys him, as well. It feels nice to see everyone getting along. Peace has finally returned to my kingdom. I feel wonderful, knowing I can fall asleep at night and not have to worry about waking up in the morning with new scars.

I'm glad everything worked out. But that's all I have for right now. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings! It's the day of the Jade Fest! I can't wait! There's so much to do!

With Love,

~Princess Peach~


	4. The Jade Fest

_**Sorry this is late, everyone. I was very busy today. Nonetheless, Peach's next entry!**_

* * *

**Day Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

Hello, again! Today was wonderful! I had so much fun, not to mention I didn't need to fret about Mario! This day was probably the most fun I've had in years. I have so much to talk about! Let's start from the beginning, though.

I awoke this morning feeling especially gay, (she doesn't mean lesbian. At least, not right now. FORESHADOWING?!) and excited about the day. I stood up and started clothing myself. Yawning, I walked out onto the balcony and took in the fresh air. I smiled and noticed a giant, familiar-looking building. Excitedly, I jumped off the balcony, and ran down the side of the castle. The Toads panicked as they watched me 'fall to my doom,' but I used my magic to soften my landing, so I was never in true danger. I ran over to the observatory as fast as my legs could carry me without tripping over the hem of my dress.

Somebody in a blue dress was floating on the main deck. She turned to look at me with her bright blue eye. I was so excited to see Rosalina again, I tripped up one of the steps and tackled her to the ground in a hug. She only laughed and hugged back. I stood up and brushed myself off, helping her up as well. After she informed the Lumas where she was going, Rosey and I headed into Toad Town with boxes piled on top of boxes full of decorations: streamers, balloons, and posters. After a few hours of getting the town ready, we were finally done! I smiled and hugged a Luma tightly. Rosey nodded and handed me a sparkly pink dress. It was strapless and came down to my mid-thigh. That dress was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

We teleported back to my castle and Rosey helped me try the dress on. I thought I was good-looking before, but this dress made me look amazing! It brought out my eyes wonderfully and did a great job of modeling my curves. Rosalina nodded when I asked her how it was on me. She wore her own fluffy dress. It was beautiful on her. It had spaghetti straps and was floor-length.

The Jade Fest went amazingly as well! Bowser wore a white tux, Pauline wore her regular dress-that was all she had and she refused to borrow clothes from me- and the Toads all dressed their best! I posed for pictures, signed autographs, and even participated in some games.

I was presenting the Jade with Rosalina when it started glowing. The Jade is a star that is orange in color, but has many myths behind it. One myth tells about somebody wishing upon it and that wish comes true when they least expect it. I, myself had made a wish, but I'm not sure if I believe it. It IS just a myth after all. But we shall see.

The Toads were happy today, as well. They were glad to know that peace would be in the Kingdom. At least while I'm ruling there would be. Bowser and I even signed a peace treaty today and made it public. That was probably the highlight of my day. I no longer have to stress. I can finally settle down and live my life. Today was the start of a new beginning-a new life- for me. I can't wait to see what tomorrow withholds from me!

With Love,

~Princess Peach~

* * *

_**I don't own any Mario characters. Please review! I want to hear your opinions! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. The Party

_**Hello everyone! ^^ It's a pleasure to be writing for you all! As suggested, there will be more characters added. Actually, I even thought about that yesterday. But I will add more characters! Keep reviewing and tell me who you want to see in the next chapter! I don't own any characters, but I may add my own soon. Thanks, and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Day & Month * Year $%**

Dear diary,

Today was pretty busy for me. First, I was helping Toadette with the church choir, she was low on sopranos and asked me for help. Then, I was at Daisy's for her birthday party. It was pretty fun. I had a good time at least. Luigi was there, and they couldn't wait until after the party to get down to business. Now, now, I don't think you understand. I don't mean anything like THAT. I mean that they didn't wait to stick each other's tongue down the other's throat. That made ME blush. And I wasn't even part of it. But I did somewhat enjoy seeing it. Not in a creepy way, but more of a "somebody to go to no matter what happens" sort of way. And not for me, but for Daisy and Luigi. I'm glad to see them as a couple. But I digress. At the end of the birthday party, which ended an hour ago, Luigi got down on one knee and proposed to Daisy. I was glad to see things going well for my friend, but I was a little jealous. Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful for her! But it makes me think about if I'll ever meet the right person. Not that it matters right now. I'm only 20. (I know she's been around longer than that but I figured out the age difference.) I've got so much of my life to deal with before I can think about settling down!

Rosalina is spending the night here at the castle, again. Her Observatory crash-landed yesterday and she needs to wait until Mushmas (Mushroom Kingdom version of Christmas.) is over. I don't mind. I enjoy having her around. Pauline and Rosalina get on well. Right now, they're watching over the Koopalings for Bowser because he met some fancy Koopa on " " I heard it's a dating site for Koopas, and I hope it works out for him. The Koopalings are pretty excited about having a new mother. It's been about 15 years since Mrs. Koopa died in that terrible accident... But I am defiantly glad to see Bowser getting out into the world again. I can't wait until he returns with the details!

While I was coming home from helping Toadette, I noticed that a bunch of Toads were Mushmas shopping. I'm not surprised, but the number of them was quite interesting. There was about 50 of them in Shroom Mart, about 20 in FungiGifts, and about 90 in M-Mart. I've got all my Mushmas shopping done, but it's intriguing to see how big of a turn-out this year will be. I walked into Shroom Mart and was browsing the aisles, when I came to the toy aisle. Well, that's what the sign said it was. Actually, there wasn't anything in that aisle. At all. It looked like somebody came with a huge sack and took everything off the shelves. The only thing left was a price tag sticker lying in the middle of the floor. I laughed to myself and kept browsing. The electronic and movies aisles were the same way. I shook my head and thanked myself that I was too lazy to go Shroom shopping. (Equivalent to Black Friday shopping.) It would've probably been worse than this. Even if I'm the Princess, I would've gotten the stuffing beaten out of me from all of the persistant Toads. They were kind and curtious to me today, though.

I just got a message from Daisy! She just asked me to be her made of honor! I feel so privilaged right now! She informed me that the wedding will be next year during the summer, the exact date still to be determined. The only thing I didn't like was the way she invited me. "You're invited to the wedding! You may bring a +1!" Really Daisy? I suppose I could bring Rosey, but +1's are usually supposed to be the person you're in a relationship with. But it's fine. At least I'm going! I'm feeling quite "Peachy" right now! Daisy also said she has something to tell me tomorrow that she hasn't even told Luigi yet. I'm not sure what it is, but I can't wait to find out! On that note, I think I'm done here.

Love,

~Princess Peach~


	6. The Unexpected Results

_**Sorry everyone. I've been super busy lately! I'll make it up soon, I hope! Anyways, this is like Peach is writing in it the very next day. Not that it's been like, 3...**_

* * *

**Day & Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

I just got the craziest news! You know how I said yesterday that Daisy has news for me? Well, it's crazy! The news... Well, during the party, Daisy wasn't feeling well, so she went to the restroom to find out what was going on. Apparently, she's pregnant! I'm so glad to hear the news! I look forward to finding out more soon! I could tell she was really happy to find out that! Technically, I won't be their aunt, but she said that's what I'll be! So not only is she getting married, she'll have a baby shower later! The dates are still unknown, but I'm really excited!

Today was really crazy, along with that news. I had to sit through about five hours of princes trying to woo me with their "talents." Some were okay, but I wasn't interested at all with them. My mind kept traveling to...Other thoughts. I'm supposed to pick a husband out of those guys, but I never do. It's time the Toads realize I'm not ready to settle down yet! I will choose a husband when I feel ready too. But I don't think I will be ready for a while.

And while we're on the subject of dating and marriage, Bowser did meet a girl from that website! She really nice and the Koopalings really like her. Bowser said her name is Sherry Koopa. Her shell is light blue and her hair is red like Bowser's. Sherry doesn't have any kids, but she has great knowledge with them. I think Sherry is a teacher at a preschool nearby. I like her, as well. I learned a new recipe called "Koopa Cake Surprise." You don't use actual Koopas, but it's really delicious! Bowser said he hopes to be going steady with her soon, and I do too. Sherry is so nice and adorable! I look forward to learning more about her.

I must admit, this is my diary, so I can say anything in here. All I can really think about is Pauline. She and Rosalina were hanging out in my living room earlier during the performances. I-I've been feeling weird around her. I tend to stutter and blush a lot. I'm not sure why, though. It might just be something else. But I hope it's what I think it is. I must go now, the Toads are begging me to read this thing.

With love,

~Princess Peach~


	7. Rejection

_**Hello everyone! Sorry about not updating daily. DX I'm trying, but I've been REALLY busy lately. Luckily, I should be able to update daily from now until about January 6th for certain. I'm really sorry... But anyways, this day 7. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Day + Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

Today, I had my heart broken sadly. I figured out what was going on, and... Well, it didn't really go very graciously. You see, I finally realized why I was feeling funny around Pauline. I had feelings for her. It would make sense as to why I wasn't interested in any of the guys yesterday. I told her about it, and... Well, she rejected me politely. I understood. She isn't like the way I am. Which not everyone is. I completely understand.

Rosalina has been really nice to me recently. I'm glad to have a friend like her when I need it. Sometimes, you just need a shoulder to cry on. I feel privileged to have her around. She also said today she'll be staying longer than just after Mushmas. Which I'm really ecstatic about! Rosalina is my best friend out of this world! Literally! Honestly, I hope she stays for a really, really long time.

Daisy was feeling ill again today, unsurprisingly. I wish I could make her feel better, but I'm not pregnant, so I have no idea what to do for her. I hope to settle down, now... I'm not sure why, but I just wish to do so. It sounds wonderful to get married and have a family. But I still have to find the right person.

Like I said earlier, I already have my Mushmas shopping done. I just finished wrapping all the presents I got. I'm Ms. Fun Gi here. (**_Pronounced "Fun_****_Guy"_**) There's a huge parade on Mushmas Eve and a couple of Toads bring me down the road in a carriage. Then all the young Toads gather around and I open the door and sit on a chair as the parents put each child on my lap. The children whisper what they want in my ear, and I pull it out of my magic sack. It's delightful to see their little faces light up with joy! I love to see the excitement in their eyes. It's my favorite part.

Well, I must go now, Rosalina wants me for something. I'll write again tomorrow! Toodles!

With Love,

~Princess Peach~


	8. Hope Has Returned

_**Hello everyone! Here's day 8! I hope you've been enjoying this story! Once again, I would love to hear suggestions from you guys! But here you go!**_

* * *

**Day ! Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

I have the most wonderful news! Remember how Rosalina wanted me last night? Well, she told me something extremely interesting as well as wonderful. I am pleased to announce that she told me she likes me. Honestly, I feel amazed and bewildered to have her like me in that way. I've felt the same about her ever since she was helping Bowser kidnap me. I never said anything to her, though. And no, I'm not a "player." At least... That's what I think the Toads call somebody who jumps from relationship to relationship. But I'm not one! I was upset that Pauline rejected me, but... Rosalina is better. And she feels the same. Pauline and I are still friends, regardless of how I feel. But since she did so, my feelings really diminished after that.

I was helping Rosalina wrapping her Mushmas gifts today. I ended up with a bow on my forehead and tape on my nose! But it was a lot of fun helping her with it! She spent a lot of time picking out gifts for the Lumas. It was baffling to see how many presents could fit in a single walk-in closet. Actually, on the topic of presents, I bought Rosalina a golden-chained necklace with a platinum star charm hanging on it. It is quite beautiful! I was instantly drawn to it. I wonder what she has in mind?

Today I was trying out my Ms. Fun Gi outfit, to make sure it still fit. I couldn't find my hat, though. So while I was searching the castle for it, a Luma comes from the kitchen wearing it! She looked so adorable, but once she saw it was my hat, she immediately gave it back. I hugged her tightly, thanking her for it. Lumas are SO cuddly!

Daisy came over for a little while, today. She wanted to see Sherry. I'm not sure why Daisy wanted to visit Sherry, since she didn't even know Bowser was seeing anyone. I think Daisy might be worried about me being kidnapped by Bowser. I believe that Daisy does not trust him even though I told her she doesn't need to worry.

This is all, for now. I've got a few more things to do before Mushmas. Plus, Rosalina needs me. I'll write more tomorrow!

Love,

~Princess Peach~


	9. An Interesting Developement

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was making a Christmas present for my mom with my brother last night. It's going really well! My mom doesn't know about it yet. SHHHHH! Don't tell!**_

* * *

**Day % Month * Year $%**

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty amazing. I was hanging out with Rosalina a lot today. I-I really enjoy having her around. Especially now, we've gotten to know each other so much... I really, really hope she doesn't have to go back to space after the holidays. I'm really reluctant to fix her Observatory. I don't mind getting greasy and oily or anything like that. I-I just don't want to be lonely again.

Daisy never did get to meet Sherry yesterday. Actually, Sherry, Bowser, and the Koopalings never even came over. They were having a family bonding time. Sherry and Bowser are perfect for each other! They make such a beautiful couple. Honestly, I hope they have more Koopalings. But Bowser already has 8 kids already. So it's understandable if they don't have anymore!

Going back to Rosalina... I just can't stop thinking about her. She's so... Perfect... I'm glad to know that she shares the same feelings that I have, but... I'm not sure where to go from there. Perhaps I might do something on Mushmas Day. But I really don't want her to leave. I would be so upset if she really does need to leave. Perhaps I can persuade her to continue to live here with me. But I suppose you've heard enough of her.

Pauline has found another place to live. It's not far from the castle. It's in Toad Town on one of the emptiest streets. She said she liked the privacy. But at least she enjoys her new home. It's pretty spacious for a Toad house. And it wasn't the most expensive house either, which is surprising because I bought the house for her. Since she didn't have the money, I offered to pay for it. She accepted after I "twisted her arm" about it. It's pretty empty around here now, considering that the Toads don't live in the castle with me and the fact that Rosalina's bedroom is downstairs, it doesn't help that I'm really lonely. I'm just too busy to notice it most of the time.

That's about all for right now. I must go wash my Ms. Fun Gi outfit. And then I've got loads of other things to do to prepare for Mushmas. I've got decorations and other things to do! So I'll see you!

With love,

~Princess Peach~


	10. Mushmas

_**Sorry this is late everyone. I've been super busy for the holidays. :( But I found time now, so here you go. Peach is going to be writing as if it were after Mushmas and New Year's Eve. Again, I'm super sorry I couldn't update. I would love feedback! Thanks, and enjoy.**_

* * *

**Day Month $ Year ^&**

Dear Diary,

Greetings, Diary! Sorry I haven't written anything the past few days. I've been extremely busy with everything. A princess isn't a walk in the park, you know! The Mushmas parade was a huge success! It was wonderful to see the children's faces light up with excitement. I'm so glad I could help those who were less fortunate. Rosalina was wonderful as well! I was completely surprised by the show her and the Lumas put on. They did very well. Afterwards, everyone was so exhausted! I know I went straight to bed and collapsed on to it. I didn't even bother changing into my night gown!

Mashmas Day was pretty uneventful... Surprisingly, really. I spent most of the day with Bowser, Sherry, and the Koopalings. Bowser's kids are a handful, but they're so cute and delightful! By handful, I mean like hyper. It's nice to know that they have Bowser and Sherry as parents. Oh, I forgot to mention! Bowser proposed to Sherry that day! On Mushmas Day! It was SO romantic... I'm so glad everything is working out for them! It makes me have hope in my own future.

New Year's Eve was amazing. The giant clock we had above my castle was amazing! It was a beautiful scene. Everybody was so happy when the clock hit midnight. That night was filled with hugs, kisses, and cheer all around! I can't wait until next year when the clock is about to go off again. That day was probably the best so far this year! Well, that's all I have right now, I'll say more later!

Love,

~Princess Peach~


End file.
